Clark Kent's sister
by Fairy of stories
Summary: Being reincarnated is nothing new. Destroying the plot of original worlds is what I do. Known as Clark Kent's sister, I Lucinda Kent shall change the lives of people and become someone who rules the underworld.
1. Chapter 1

You know I'm getting so sick of being reincarnated all the time. Let's see which fool has me for their child. I hope I will turn out to be a guy this time. I hate to be a girl all the time.

* * *

It seems that I have been reincarnated into the world of Superman or at least the Smallville show. I never really watched all the episodes. Most of it was too cheesy and ridiculous and I hated Clark Kent's character. I hate Superman generally. He's the good guy and I've always been the villainess of every reincarnation. We're bound to be enemies in the future. However, I won't be his nemesis. Lex Luthor is. I actually liked the guy. Sure his character is secretive and villain-like but at the end of the day, Lex Luthor is a good person. He is just misunderstood and he lets himself be misunderstood. Foolish guy, but at least he is the better of the two fools.

Being surrounded by teenagers all day long makes me so bored. It's the same kind of song all over again. Teenagers: raging hormones, believing that they are invincible while also being cowards all the same. Ugh, I hope time speeds up. It feels like I've been fifteen since forever.

"Lucinda! Hurry up!", my brother Clark yelled.

"I'm coming", I said as I rushed down in my cheerleading uniform.

Yes, I had entered the most popular groups of school. Cheerleaders. Don't be naive. I don't like cheerleading it is just a means of me to gain some power. Of course, I was also expected to have a boyfriend too. However, no boy will ever be able to satisfy my needs. Besides they will only cry once I'm done stripping off everything of them. By everything I MEAN EVERYTHING. All that would be left of them is an empty void.

I got inside the truck as Clark began to drive while Jonathan (father) waved goodbye while warning me again not to get close to boys. FOOL. They are the ones who should run away from me.

We arrived at the school where we met up with Chloe and Pete. Pete, as usual, patted my black-hair which I had put up into a ponytail with a hair tie that had my cheerleading squad's colour. I slapped his hand away, telling him once again that touching a woman's precious hair without permission is forbidden. Pete just replied something about me being feisty while Chloe was busy speaking with Clark.

"See you losers", I said while heading towards my cheerleading practice.

A guy yelled out my name as he told me that I looked hot as always. I told him that I now before giving him the middle finger as I passed him by. His friends laughed as he got stung by the tiny Queen Bee.

Once I came to the cheerleading practice I was hugged by Lana Lang. I didn't hug her back. Frankly, I didn't like her but there were too many benefits to be her friend for me to turn down her affections and gain the whole school's ire for that. Whitney soon turned up and surprised Lana with a hug. I simply raised an eyebrow to that action before I went to do some warm-ups.

Later I sat and ate with Clark as he is my brother. I may be harsh on him but he was still family even if he was an alien. Because of me Clark and his friends at least managed to not get bullied like the rest of the pathetic losers in this school.

"Hey, Lucinda", Lana approached our table, ignored Chloe and Pete, and I could see Clark getting weak in front of her. Her necklace was obviously his weakness. She, of course, became guilty when he made that foolish expression. "So, the squad felt that we needed more practice before the big game. Perhaps you could stay-".

"I can't. Clark leaves directly after school and I have to go with him", I simply said while Clark's eyes grew.

"Lucinda it's alright you can stay. I'll pick you up after practice".

"Really? And waste gas?", I snorted. "How about this. Clark stays with me until practice is over. He can hang out with the brutes during their training while we train".

"Sounds like a good idea", Lana said and went back to her boyfriend.

"Keep staring and you'll go blind Clark", he turned his head back.

"Oh, shit. Maybe I should stay behind too", Pete looked excited.

"Go ahead, why not try joining the team too while you have the chance", I simply suggested. He was a nerd but I was also aware of his sports skills. The team could have use for him if only they hadn't deemed him a nerd.

"Father, wouldn't allow me", Clark said solemnly.

"I can obviously see why. Clark you are not like those brutes and if you join you will only become jerks like them", Chloe said and pointed at the guys who laughed annoyingly loud.

"Brutes yes. Jerks yes. But tell me Chloe does being prejudiced get you closer to become a journalist. I think not", I said while earning her glare. Her problem was that she always thought that she was right and had the right to dig into people's shit. A journalist complex I guess. The search for the truth makes her become a bitch. And I respect bitches.

* * *

Clark and Pete stayed over the late practice and began to hang out with some of the other football members. Whitney obviously didn't like him and made sure his friends wouldn't get close to them. Coach seemed to adore Clark, well he is strong and paid some interest in Pete enough for them to be able to join the team. Meanwhile, I could see Lana get distracted from time to time as she looked at Clark.

"Take a picture it will last longer", I told her as the rest of the squad chuckled.

He bright red face told me to shut up. Everyone in the squad already knew about her feelings for Clark. Besides no one really liked Whitney at all. Lana simply felt sorry about the attention seeking guy and indebted to his family. That's why she even went out with him in the first place.

"You only live once Lana. Take my advice", I simply said before shouting at a girl that she was doing the wrong move for the sixth time.

"I don't know, Lucinda. I'm with Whitney and I don't want to hurt him. We've been through so much".

"Lana", I sighed. "When it comes to a loved triangle everyone gets hurt. Besides you've been in love with Clark since you were like three. Stop being such a pussy and get your man before someone else does", I gazed at Chloe. "I don't like Chloe Sullivan and she is simply friends with Clark. But did you know that friendship can turn into love? And if he chooses her over you I will be standing there and applaud her. Because at least she has guts to go for the things that she truly wants. That is what is gonna make you the loser in the end".

* * *

Jonathan was mad when he found about Clark joining the football team because of his cheating powers. I didn't think it was a cheat. In fact, if you didn't use your powers they might as well be useless. After having a heated discussion and debate with him Jonathan finally showed Clark why he shouldn't. He showed Clark the spaceship he arrived in. Clark looked so betrayed… well, brother dear someday you gotta learn that everyone keeps secrets.

I approached him in the loft at the barn.

"You know, Clark. Jon and Martha might not be your biological parents. But they have raised you with love and care and completely ignored the fact that you are an alien. I know that you deserved to know the truth about your past. But we don't know who your parents are. The planet that you come from might have been destroyed and you are the last survivor of it. And that makes it all more worthwhile for you to still keep living here. Dad and Mom love you with all their hearts. If you leave us it is understandable but…", I put my arms around his waist. "Stay for my sake. You're my brother and I don't want to lose a sibling as much as dad and mom don't want to lose their son".

Clark turned around and hugged me as I felt his tears on top of my head.

* * *

The next day Clark stayed for practice while I was walking home. Of course, there had been some guy who tried to offer me a ride but I preferred to walk. After being a bitch to them long enough they finally gave up on me and left. I was looking at my pocket mirror while fixing my make-up. I heard a car driving fast towards me. It seemed like the drive couldn't see me so I cautiously moved but not fast enough because the driver swerved. I jumped up and made a somersault over the car as it hit the rails of Loeb Bridge and fell into Elbow River. Of course, the man wasn't alright and I felt bad enough to not let him die. I dived in and broke the glass window with my knife as I took him out of them and called 911 before starting CPR. It was obviously Lex Luthor who I was breathing air into right now. The bald man was practically the only bald person in this town. He breathed out water just before the ambulance arrived. His eyes were hazy and I told him that he would be alright now. Meanwhile, I explained everything I knew about the accident before I left sneakily away from the scene as the police arrived. I didn't want my knife to be confiscated and besides I don't want the police on my ass believing I was going to kill someone with it.

When I got home I was dry enough to make my parents believe that nothing happened. Unfortunately my make-up made them think that I had my heart broken or something and Martha started to give me advice on love. Two painful hours of advice that I didn't care about. However I didn't want to worry them either so I didn't really tell them what truly happened.

Later that evening I caught Clark looking outside the window of the barn. He was probably looking at a distance. He also didn't seem to notice me so he was indeed probably spying on Lana Lang. Only she could catch him off guard. I simply stood and watched him for ten minutes before he finally turned away and then saw me.

"You scared me".

I went to sit next to Clark as I leaned against him.

"So what position did you get?".

"Quarterback".

"Of course. It suits you. Now the team has another football star", Clark stroked my head and I felt a smile on him. "You know, don't hate him too much. Whitney is actually far less unfortunate than you are".

"What do you mean?".

"Whitney may seem to have everything but it is all pretence. His parents favour his younger brother so he has always needed to compete for attention. What better way to do it than to become the football star. Even if it seems that he has friends on the outside none of them truly is there with him because of simply Whitney. He doesn't have any friends. The only thing that keeps him together is Lana. However…", I looked at him and put my hand on his cheek. "She never had eyes for him in the first place. That's why he is so desperate to humiliate you, Clark. He is jealous and most of all. He doesn't want to lose Lana who keeps his world from falling apart".

Clark and I simply gazed into each other's eyes.

"Why are you telling me this?".

"Because I want you to take Lana from him. Whitney is my friend no matter how much of an insufferable idiot he has become. I want him to become independent and grow. So Clark please if you hold love for Lana do her a favour and finally have the courage to let love blossom between you two".

"She doesn't-".

"But she does! She has since she was three years old. However because of your reaction whenever she comes near she has simply become discouraged as years passed by. Clark you only live once. Make sure there are no regrets".

* * *

The next day I stole Lana's necklace an isolated the meteorite inside a glass capsule before putting it back inside the necklace. I tested it and Clark didn't seem to have a reaction.

I saw Lana looking through her stuff for her necklace.

"Are you looking for this?", I dangled it in front of her.

"Thank you. Where did you find it?".

"You dropped it during the interruption at the training. I simply found it and intended to return it back to you, however. It seemed that I was held up by a lot of people today".

"Well, I can imagine that. You are after all the head of the school council and the school's best problem solver", I smiled as she brought up my merits.

"Oh, by the way, Lana. Clark forgot his mathematics book. Could you hand it to him before he drives home? I have an after-school meeting to go to".

"Sure", she beamed so sweetly. How naive.

I went to the student council room. It looked a lot better this recent year. The reason would be because of me. There was a kitchen. A round table. There were landscape paintings that I had drawn during my first year and one won some state competition. The principal's office was just next to us so he could hear what we were saying.

"Ok, let's begin the meeting".

Like always we began with everyone reporting everything that had happened this past week. Then we began to take up one problem after another. I talked with the students responsible for being in charge of the food cafeteria and they suggested that we would have a vegetarian week. I approved of that. Then there was the student in charge of the school's choir who told me that they need some money for the entry ticket to a choir competition. I told him that we would go back to the topic later and see what students in charge of finances, in other words, our budget could make out of it. It seemed that there wouldn't be enough money for the choir so that students in charge of finances recommended the choir to raise some money on their own. Of course, I couldn't simply leave the choir just like that. There was money to gain from winning the competition. And I told the choir that we could make some exception if we get seventy percent of the money that they would win. If they won. I was certain that they would. I also brought up that the Wayne Enterprise of Gotham would donate portable computers. The principal was already aware of it and that's why he had been grinning like an idiot. I told the student council that from now on our school would use computers to write on except for when there were exams. The Wayne company would donate hundreds of computers. Enough for every student in high school to have one. I also told them that we would also hire the technical students to be in charge of the school's own webpage.

I ended the meeting with a brief summary and then we all went on with our lives.

"Hey, Lucinda", Whitney's insufferable idiot brother approached me. The head of the financial consultation was annoying as fuck. "How did you-".

"Easy. Quid pro quo".

"What did you give the WayneCorp in exchange for the computers?".

"Just some new ideas".

"What kind of?".

"Gotham had a recent outbreak of disease caused by some criminal. The Wayne Medical had no way of a cure for that. I recognized the disease and I simply gave them the recipe of a medical cure that saved tons of lives. Because of the WayneCorp became the saviour and also gained more trust and profit. I also made contact lenses for Bruce Wayne. It allows him to gain some incredible supervision".

Eric Fordman stood quietly in the hallway as my high heels continued to move towards the exist where Jonathan waited for me along with the coach as they shared some pretty embarrassing memories of their time in school.

* * *

A few days later Clark had to leave early for practice so I had to take the bus to school instead. As I waited a car pulled up and my eyebrows rose. The person came out of the car with a bouquet of roses.

"You must be Lucinda Kent, am I right?", he said.

"Took you long enough to find out it was me who saved you".

"Well it isn't easy if you don't know the name of your saviour", I smiled at that. "Here", he handed the bouquet. "As a thank you gift", I accepted it of course.

"Hmm, I believe that you owe me more than a bunch of flowers", I cheekily looked at him while holding the the flowers near me.

"Fine, how would you like for me to pay my debt?", he looked amused.

I stretched out my hands to him.

"By becoming my friend".

He raised one eyebrow before shaking my hand.

"Only if if you become mine", then he brought it to his lips and kissed my knuckles.

"Of course. Mr. Luthor", I answered. "Then as a favour I would like for you to drive me to school".

"Shall be done miss Kent".

"Call me Lucinda", he nodded.

"The you can call me Lex", and I nodded.

I knew this friendship will be the start of lots and lots of benefits meanwhile I kept an eye of Clark's heroic activities.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the rising of the sun. I had the best view in the whole house. The room used to be Clark's but I cheated him off of it when we were younger. I entered the shower, shoving him away from the bathroom when I saw that he was about to enter. After a long thirty minutes of showering the annoyed Clark could finally take the shower. I went to my room and started to put on a flowery skirt and a white tank top as I put my hair up into a bun. I wore light make-up and used a soft peach coloured lipstick. On the bottom of my ears, two small diamond earrings sat confidently. I put on my denim jacket and took my school bag as I went down to take the breakfast and lunch bag with me to school. Clark sat impatiently in the car.

Once we arrived at school my minio- friends gathered around me as we walked past everyone else in a fashionable style. I met up with Lana at the lockers as she started telling me how her and Clark's date had gone. It had at least led up to a long and tender kiss.

"Ew, I don't wanna hear the details. See you in practice", I left the daydreaming girl as I passed by and Chloe and Pete who stood with Clark. Surprisingly those three were still friends despite Clark starting to hang out with the jocks and Pete trying to become more accepted in that group of people while Chloe was so critical and annoyed that her two best friends had become the sort of people she looked down on. At first, I thought that those three wouldn't last however I underestimated their bonds.

Suddenly I bumped into someone and dropped my books. Everything became quiet.

"I-I-, I'm sorry Lucinda", the guy in glasses began to stutter as I could see how small he tried to make himself become. Greg Arkinson. The most disgusting antagonist in season 1 of Smallville.

"Don't sweat it", I simply said before walking past him and went to history class and the murmurs in the hallway filled it once again.

* * *

During lunch, I received a text from Lex Luthor. An invitation? How great.

By this time Martha and Jonathan Kent didn't know about my relationship with Lex. Clark however knew about it and would often drop me off at his house. We would use the name Alex and say that he was a nerd in front of our parents to avoid suspicions. Of course, Clark always had to be the goody-two-shoes and always feel guilty about lying in front of our parents. Such a saint he was.

He dropped me off at the gate and told me to be careful. I walked up to the mansion and met Amy Palmer on the way. She greeted me but I knew that she wanted to kill me by the look in her eyes.

We went to the living room as I was offered some sweets.

"So, Lex… what was it that you wanted?", I put a spoon of the strawberry cake in my mouth.

He handed me a report.

"What is your relationship with Bruce Wayne and Wayne Enterprises?".

"Oh, you found out so soon".

"Why didn't you ever tell me that you were a genius?".

"Didn't you already figure it out by this point. Why people practically bow at my feet in school? Why the principal seems to let me do whatever I want? Besides you make it sound so bad that I'm a genius".

"It's not that it is bad, it's just… I find out this side of you and it is just shocking", he had the tone of disbelief.

It became quiet and I sipped on my camomille tea.

"You know. I could sell my products to you too. I'm not bound to Wayne Enterprises in any way".

That seemed to gain his attention and of course, I knew that this was what he was after.

"My law is: Quid pro quo. In exchange for a favour, you have to give a favour that has the equal value. But you're already aware of it. So what do you want?".

He smiled.

"I want everything dirty on LuthorCorp", he said with a smug smile.

"Fine", I looked through my bag and handed him a USB. "I'll tell you the favour you can make in return later".

After our little business deal, we finally returned to a more friendlier atmosphere as I took up DVD with all the seasons on Twin Peaks were we commented and laughed.

* * *

When I came home later I heard that Jonathan was attacked but was saved by Clark. That little shit Greg dared to attack in my home. Who did he think he was?

I was pissed and everyone around me were basically tiptoeing around me.

"Sis, relax", Clark tried to calm me down before someone died.

I released some tension because of the cheerleading practice. He might just live after all…

I pushed him inside the basketball court as I knew that no one would be there.

"You attacked my father last night", I started to walk slowly towards him as he retreated into the middle of the court.

"Even if I did there is no proof", he started to become confident. How adorable.

"Lana Lang, was it?", I smirked evilly. "She will never look your way loser", and his eyes started to grow dark. "In her eyes, you're nothing but a BUG, so don't even dare dream of ending up with her".

Finally, his bugs arrived. I thought that he had forgotten that he even had power like Clark did sometimes.

Before they gathered I took up my perfume spray and a lighter as I ran and flamed him down. He was screaming and Clark must have heard it because he arrived at the scene no second later. However, I had already gone away as I saw him enter the basketball court from the little opening. And as the hero, he tried to put out the flames with his jacket however he was already dead. After all there was poison in the perfume.

* * *

At Lex's mansion, we watched the news that covered Greg Arkinson.

Chloe Sullivan. I just don't know who would such a thing to Greg. He was such a sweet boy. Weird but sweet.

I frowned at Chloe.

"I feel that you know something about his death", Lex handed me a coca-cola bottle.

"Of course I do. The bug boy deserved to die".

"Why?".

"Apparently Greg Arkinson had gained like probably many others supernatural powers after the meteor shower. He was like a bug queen. He could control bugs and he also experienced metamorphosis. That's why he was becoming more beautiful each time you saw him to the point where he became one of the more popular guys. However, like many other bugs, he needed to live and he could eat his own kin. He killed his own mother and I found his secret hide-out. It was filled with stored corpses- Oh, well look at that. They're showing it on television too", they decided the gruesome scene of corpses hanging. Lex almost barfed. "Anyway. Long story short. He attacked my family. He deserved to die".

Lex stared at me in disbelief. I didn't directly tell him that it was me who killed him but I knew Lex could put the pieces together.

"Anyway, I know the favour you can do for me now".

"Go ahead tell me".

"Buy Talon for me and also pay for the renovation costs".

He though for a moment before saying. "Sure", I clapped and handed him the blueprints for it.

* * *

Talon had been changed but many that had held some sentimental feelings for the place like Lana felt like it was better that it was renovated rather than it was going to be remade into some parking lot. I hired Lana to be the manager of the place as she held such strong feelings for it that I didn't question her loyalty.

The Talon that served as a small theatre was remade into a bookstore/coffee shop with a fantasy motive. There was also free internet in the shop too so business people could work on their portable computers.

I had seen an episode of where they showed Lana's Talon and it sucked terribly. Her idea was interesting but it sucked. Instead of competing with Beanery she should have made up a whole new concept of a coffee shop store.

The building of the Talon had been renovated like this. The apartment buildings would continue to be apartment buildings. I had simply renovated them and updated everything. Lana rented one of the apartments so that she had it closer to work. I didn't mind, Lex didn't mind so nobody cared what she did. The basement was practically remade into a wine cellar and a storage place. The small theatre was remade into a small stage for bands or people to get up on. The main part of the store was a bookstore and a coffee shop with the theme fantasy. There were green plants here and there along with fake flowers. The wooden tables along with the paintings nature on the wall made it feel fantasy medieval. The diner counter was formed like a half-moon against the wall. The reason for that was that after 9 p.m. the coffee shop turned into a night club. The diner counter was switched with a bar counter with one spin. The bookshelves only need to spin around and would be replaced with Ice-looking cubes that glowed different colours. There was karaoke in the small theatre and thanks to the soundproof walls no one in the neighborhood was bothered.

Talon became quite the hot place for youths as well as adults. We had hired real French patisseries. One of them was Henrik Pierre. A blonde hot dude who really knew how to show off while still being professional enough to finish his work in time. They made different types of cheesecake. There was also a Swedish girl Sara Jönsson. Who made lent buns. I hired capable people. Among them were also people that Bruce had sent to work for me.

"Wow", Lex Luthor arrived at the opening of Talon. "It's like stepping inside a fairytale. The music is also very ethereal and relaxing. You've outdone yourself, Lucinda".

"Yes, thanks to you Lex", I leaned into his ear. "Did your father like your little 'time-bomb'?".

"Oh, it was great. The investors withdrew their money. LuthorCorp is soon bankrupt and he's also getting sued", he smiled evilly. I was eviler than him though.

"So, LexCorp?", I raised an eyebrow and he mirrored, I chuckled.

"I know that it isn't original. But just to spite my father".

"Good job, Lex. I'm proud of you, dear friend".

"So am I… friend", he smiled very sincerely. I liked that. However, he was just like any other man. Easily infatuated with women like Lana Lang. I could not wait for that triangle drama to happen.

The day soon turned into night and the bar opened as the underaged people were removed. Meaning me too.

* * *

Talon was going well Martha and Jonathan like everyone else thought that Lex was the owner and I would let them continue to believe that. While Jonathan warned me not to get too close to Lex Luthor, I simply smiled and told him to give the boy a chance to prove himself that he is worthy of this community. That he is not like his father at all. I am so convincing and sweet that I would have probably puked, if I looked in the mirror, for looking like a saint.

While Lex didn't meet my family directly they would still see him work from time to time in Talon. I thought Lex wanted to be as discreet as possible with his work but when a friend tells you that they are more comfortable studying at your place you cannot simply turn them away. Besides having him in town only made people get more used to him.

Meanwhile, I heard from Clark and Chloe that coach had gained some awesome flaming powers. Not that I cared. Clark would probably be the hero like always with his sidekick of a girlfriend Lana Lang. Don't heroes ever get tired of playing heroes? It's too bad that they can never truly avenge someone they love with death because of hero complex and how compassionate they need to be even if they wish death upon their enemies. EW. YUCK. YUCK. YUCK.

* * *

I heard a car crash outside my store as I suddenly see Lex Luthor pass by my store and Clark grabs him asking what he is running from. Of course Lex doesn't answer and simply continues to run. Clark looks at me bewildered by what just happened and everyone in the store simply looks at the corner were Lex Luthor himself is sitting at.

"Lex! I thought you were…", Clark hurries out of the store and watches the real robber get away.

"Well, it's always such an amusing sight in Smallville", I chuckled while everyone else were still dumbfounded.

It was known later that "Lex Luthor" had robbed the bank, Smallville's Savings and Loan however because the real Lex had been in my store the whole time he was cleared immediately.

When I visited Lex the next day he obviously had a guest over at his place. I stood outside and waited for the person to leave so hurriedly that he didn't see me. I slipped into Lex's office before he could turn around and see me. Once I closed the door I walked towards Lex and gave him a hug.

"Nixon, huh? What are we gonna do?", my chin rested on his head.

"We?".

"We're friends, right? Of course, we're partners in crime too".

"You shouldn't get involved Lucinda. I'm grateful that you are worried about me. But you shouldn't get involved-".

I put my hands on his lips as I turned him towards me and leaned down to his eye level.

"Listen. Nixon has some information about Clark that could destroy his entire life and my family. Clark is my brother. He is family. Anyone who intends to hurt my family needs to disappear. And anyone that intends to harm my friends…", I caressed his face. "are my enemy too".

He breathed slowly.

"You really treasure friends and family, don't you?".

"Well, of course. Anyone who is a part of my heart needs to be protected and treasured otherwise that part of my heart dies and hurts with them".

But I don't love or get close enough for me to burn my flame of life out for them. Anyway, it seems that Lex was really happy about my comment.

* * *

"It was just so weird how Tina asked me that question", Lana had just explained to me about her little conversation about adoption.

"Well, the girl seems like she's running away from a deed. Maybe she has already killed her mother something", I suggested while stretching my arms. "Don't you think that it's really weird how she suddenly has the money to buy the fancy clothes she wears? I saw that purse she has and it cost a whopping 2000 dollars last time I checked its price".

Lana looked at me as if something clicked in her head and then she got up and went to Clark who was talking with some teammates on the field. She took him aside and whispered something in his ear. That girl really didn't know about her superpower of love. She's like Aphrodite. The goddess of love. Everyone loves her. And Clark is a god of the sun. His powers come from the sun. So… Apollo? Minus healing abilities.

While everyone was busy with solving crimes. Lana and Clark, Chloe with Pete and Lex with Nixon I simply watched the show unfold until it was my time to shine. And it came sooner than I thought.

Nixon leaned over the car as he discussed completely openly about Lex's little scandal in Club Zero, and he knew nothing about the real truth. What kindhearted being Lex Luthor is to take the blame for a murder he didn't commit. Lex was blackmailed into giving him money for the scandal to stay a secret. The smirking Nixon soon began to scream a life-piercing scream that caught everyone's attention. What caught more attention than the scream were the flames that came from inside his head and spread all over his body. While everyone was so busy with the incident I jumped down from the roof and took apart the carbon dioxide laser I had used and put the pieces into my purse as I strolled towards Lex and pretended to be shocked by what I saw. I deserve an Oscar for this sort of acting.

"Lex!", I worriedly took his arms and took him to a place to breath.

It seemed like he wanted to puke so I simply patted his back.

"It's alright, Lex. It's alright".

Things would be more than fine now. The police won't be able to prove that Lex had anything to do with the incident and I have already turned their suspicion towards a corrupt well-known officer.

I took Lex to the Talon and made him some very calming coffee while the police officers were asking some questions to passerbyers.

"Are you alright now, Lex?", I had a very concerned look on my face. Let's keep this act up.

"Yes, I'm much better now. Thank you", his eyes smiled.

"Very good", I held his hand and smiled.

In the end the police arrested the corrupted officer. It didn't even seem to matter if he was in Metropolis far away from the scene.

When I got home I called Bruce and thanked him for the present he had given me. Who cared about meteorites and the powers that could be given to people through them. Who cared about Tina Greer's shape-shifting power when you could shape-shift with technology.


End file.
